Kurenai Mizu chapter 2
by Maiko-hanalobelia
Summary: feh


**Kurenai Mizu chapter 2**

**Change**

**Maiko blinked lightly looking at the two that entered the room She ran her fingers through her hair giving the male with dark hair a kind smile as he walked past her , Musubi held onto her beads that were closely wrapped around her neck and Mosuke well. He's Mosuke. Maiko looked over at Azure she was exceptionally beautiful her hair was blond almost yellow in it's tone she had a certain look that made her face unique and her eyes were as red as bright rubies and her body was amazing every curve every line perfectly sculpted. Ko was almost as beautiful as Azure but he was more masculine. Of course for the fact that he was male. But he was so pretty you couldn't really tell. His hair was dark in fact it was pitch black and rich in its dark tone. Maiko blinked once her eyes turning toward the window as she heard a silent screech of an Akuma Musubi jumped lightly then pretended she was fixing her skirt so that the "Visitors" wouldn't notice. Mosuke stood up. "Hey uh Mister Teacher sir could I like leave. Your lesson is giving wipe flashes." He said the class began to laugh and chuckle softly. The teacher glared. "Go on…..You clown…." She said then she continued her lesson. Maiko tied her long pale blonde hair back moving it away from her arctic blue eyes and past her pale bone white skin. Toshi walked into the classroom humping into Mosuke. Mosuke kept walking ignoring Toshi's apology then Mosuke leapt off to go fight the Akuma. Musubi looked over seeing Toshi then she smiled. "Hey you killed those demon's..?" She asked softly Maiko looked over at Toshi with a blush she looked away looking back out the window bored as usual she waited usually caught up in deep thoughts and her past.**

"**Get up you beast!!" Yelled a cryptian swinging it's whip at Maiko, It hit her back leaving a long deep fleshy cut. Maiko didn't wince she numbed that pain a long time ago. She stood 5'3 very very skinny and frail she was malnourished and sick. Despite this she was beautiful her hair long and blonde almost white,er eyes glowed a bright ice blue and her face was unbelievably pretty. Maiko smiled. "Of course..." She said weakly. Then she walked toward the male. "What is it you need of me now….?" She asked the male handed her a picture. "You know what to do..." He said throwing her a cloak. Maiko caught it putting it over her naked body, and after she walked out of the kennel she was in and began to walk out into the dungeon corridors. She put the picture in her pocket of her cloak and grabbed a sword putting it in the inside the Hollister she wore. "I'll get out here soon" She said.**

**Musubi tapped Maiko shoulder and smiled. "Hey what' cha thinking bout….?" She asked Maiko blinked twice on the third blinked she closed them tightly then opened them seeing Toshi look directly into hers. "Uh hi…." He said his voice deep but gentle Maiko looked away once again her face slightly red with a blush. Toshi smiled and bowed slightly. "I'm Toshi Masahiko…What's yours..?" He asked her Maiko smiled hiding her unknown embarrassment. "Uh well I'm uh Maiko….Heh Heh It's nice to meet you." She said Musubi smiled. "Yeah this is the girl I was telling you about earlier she's a demon hunter just like you…" Musubi whispered Toshi blinked. "Really she looks so thin.. She couldn't be….At least not with a face like that." He said flattering Maiko. She looked down standing up. "Well you should never judge a book by it's cover." Maiko said softly looking into the princes eyes. Toshi blinked once and smiled. "I just your right….." He said looking back. Musubi stood as she felt the chemistry in the air then she interrupted. "So uh did you know that Toshi's a prince His mom is like super royal and stuff heh heh..." Musubi said Maiko raised a brow. "Really now..." She asked. "Yes I live quite far from here I was just curious about this side of town so…..Yeah.." Toshi said Maiko looked away pushing strands of hair behind her ear when there was a loud screech. Musubi jumped once again getting a mental message from Mosuke. Then she winced Maiko went over to her. "What's going on...?" She asked Musubi's eyes turned white. "He needs help…I'll be back soon…" She said running out of the class. Maiko followed behind her grabbing her shoulder. "Uh where are you young ladies going you cant just leave my class..." The teacher said. "MUSUBI'S HAVING A BRAIN FART!!!!" Maiko yelled then she grabbed Musubi and threw her over her shoulder and began to run Toshi followed behind them. "Uh thank you for your lesson I would I like to say that I was very much informed by your excellent teaching methods." The teacher blushed adjusting her glasses. "Thank you Mister Masahiko but your about to skip my class so….just leave dear..' She said Toshi did so. **

**Epilogue**

**Ayu stood in the forest her long black hair swaying in the wind as Ryu held a very powerful demon in his pyro kennel . "Now to let the demon play." Chiyo sang as she watching the demon foam at the mouth and snarl. Then she looked down at Mosuke. "You look like your in pain ducky You need a tissue." She said before laughing Ayu glared. "Hopefully she'll fall for the bait" Ryu said. "I cant hold on to this demon much longer." Ryu said struggling with the demon. Ayu walked over to Ryu kissing his cheek lightly. "It's alright It'lla ll be over soon. Then once we get Morbid we can bring back what she took from us.." Ayu said Ryu looked at Ayu and blinked. "You sure are a little devil aren't you…." He asked Ayu smiled. "Indeed.."**

**Chapter 2 **

**END**


End file.
